


Frolic

by sarapunzel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapunzel/pseuds/sarapunzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe, Sam, Dean, and Cas drive out to the country for a camping trip. Naturally Gabriel decides to add a furry twist to the excursion by turning all four of them into woodland creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolic

“When you said we were going to ‘reconnect with nature’, I assumed you meant bird-watching or hiking or something,” Sam says, annoyed. “This is not what I had in mind.” He takes a faltering step, trips over his own—lord, help him—hooves, and stumbles into the clearing. The brown, honey-eyed fox crouched under a tree root gives a little huff that sounds undeniably like laughter. He leers at the dead grey weeds tangled around Sam’s spindly legs.

“Lookin’ good, Bambi,” Gabriel says. The fawn glares at him and kicks his feet free. Suddenly, there’s a rustling in the brush on the opposite side of the clearing, and a little sable-colored chipmunk comes skittering into view, glancing wildly around and twitching nervously.

“What the fuck happened?” the chipmunk squeaks, and stands upright, his tiny paws instinctively combing at his face. “When did the trees get so damn tall? Did someone slip me a roofie? What’s going on?” Then he seems to take stock of his own body, his black beady eyes widening. He looks between the fawn and the fox, takes a fearful step backward, and cries, “What did you do? What am I?”

The fox slinks out from under the root and leaps, landing gracefully in front of the chipmunk. “You’re a red-tailed chipmunk. Chill out, Dean-o! I’m not gonna eat you.” He bares his teeth in a sort of vaguely startling smile and shifts his front haunches like a shrug. “Not my type.”

“Did you know about this?” Dean exclaims, appealing to the exasperated fawn.

Sam sighs, but it comes out as more of a chuff. “Do I ever?”

The chipmunk suddenly goes stiff. “Wait—where’s Cas?”

“Good question,” Gabriel replies.

“You didn’t eat him, did you?” Dean demands fiercely. (As fiercely as a chipmunk can possibly demand a thing. Which is surprisingly very, considering.) The fox fixes him with a pitying expression.

“No. He’s my brother. What kind of guy do you think I am?”

“The kind of guy who turns his friends into animals for fun,” Sam interjects. Gabriel merely looks pleased with himself. Dean, meanwhile, is chattering anxiously in the kind of twitchy, agitated manner inimitable by anyone who isn’t a chipmunk (or maybe a squirrel, though most chipmunks would be loathe to agree.) Then there’s a high-pitched shriek accompanied by a flurry of falling leaves, and then a petrified-looking little bird comes crashing down to the clearing. Just before it collides with the ground, Dean dives forward to cushion the bird’s fall. With a series of alarmed chirps, he tumbles off Dean’s striped back.

Dean blinks in realization. “Cas?”

The bird, which Sam quickly identifies as a sort of sparrow, hops closer to Dean, bouncing on its twiggy legs. “Dean?” he cheeps.

“How’s it feel to be back in feathers, bro?” Gabriel says, smugly. Castiel’s wings tremble, the feathers puffing out around his neck. He pecks at Gabriel’s paw.

“If this is an attempt at humor, it’s a badly-aimed one,” the sparrow chirps darkly.

“And why the hell am I a gerbil?” Dean pipes up, offended. He tries to fold his arms over his chest, only to find that they’re not quite long enough to do so. He ends up awkwardly pinning his arms (legs?) to his sides and glowering.

“Chipmunk,” Gabriel corrects, “and I think it suits you.”

“So is this, like, a forever thing? Or just until you get tired of it? Because I have to eat sometime, and I’m not sure what deer even eat in the first place,” Sam says. He sniffs at a patch of new, flushed green grass, wrinkles his nose, and decides it’s not his cup of tea.

“Oh, I figure we’ll turn back in like an hour or so,” Gabriel replies, his pointed ears twitching. “That’ll give us just long enough to, you know, frolic.”

Dean snorts derisively. “Really? Do I seem like the frolicking type?”

The fawn, the sparrow, and the fox stare at him.

Dean reverts to all fours and turns away. “Don’t answer that.”

“I am not a fan of flying,” Cas comments, looking down at the ground as though ashamed. Dean pats his feathery shoulder in silent support. Sam cocks his head to the side thoughtfully and then lowers himself to kneel in front of the sparrow.

“Hop on. I’ll go slow,” Sam says. Tentatively, Cas hops closer, then takes a wobbly leap onto Sam’s back. The sparrow weighed almost nothing, and his miniscule clawed feet were just little tickles against Sam’s coat. The fawn nods imperatively to Dean. “You, too.”

“No way. I am not gonna ride my little brother around like a kid on a pony,” Dean balks.

“You wanna rephrase that?” Gabriel says, with an unsettling chuckle.

Cas nestles down into Sam’s short, soft fur. “There is enough room up here to accommodate us both,” he offers. Dean looks up at the canopy of orange and brown foliage as though pleading for God to save him from this mess, but when no solution comes, he grudgingly clambers up to sit in front of Cas. The sparrow stretches slightly forward to rest his head on Dean’s fuzzy shoulder.

“Comfy?” Sam asks.

“Not even close. But whatever. Giddyup, little brother,” Dean replies. “Let’s frolic.”

And with that, the fox bounds off into the brush, the tip of his reddish tail still barely visible over the tops of the vegetation. The fawn carefully gets to his feet, checking every now and then to make sure the sparrow and the chipmunk are holding fast to his coat, and then he follows Gabriel into the woods.


End file.
